gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Eddard Stark
Eddard Stark, also known by his friends as Ned, is a major character in Game of Thrones. He is played by starring cast member Sean Bean and debuts in the first episode of the first season. He only appears in the first season. Eddard is the head of House Stark and Lord paramount of the North. He is a dedicated husband and father, a loyal friend and an honourable lord. He becomes Hand of the King to his lifelong friend Robert Baratheon when the previous hand dies in suspicious circumstances. He follows his predecessors footsteps and uncovers an incestuous relationship between Queen Cersei Lannister and her brother Jaime Lannister. Robert dies after being injured while hunting and Eddard challenges the legitimacy of his successor Joffrey Baratheon. Eddard is betrayed by his political allies and arrested for treason. He confesses to the crime to protect his family but is nevertheless executed. The conflict between House Stark and House Lannister sets the stage for the War of the Four Kings. Biography Background Eddard is the head of House Stark, one of the Great Houses of Westeros. He rules over the vast province known as the North from the castle of Winterfell. He holds the titles Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. He is married to the Lady Catelyn of House Tully and has five legitimate children: Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran and Rickon. He also has an illegitimate bastard son, Jon Snow, reportedly by a common serving girl named Wylla. Jon's presence at Winterfell is a source of friction between Eddard and his wife. Eddard is a trusted, close friend and counselor of King Robert Baratheon. He supported Robert's play for the throne by acting as a general in several major battles. Eddard's sister Lyanna, who was betrothed to Robert, was kidnapped by Prince Rhaegar Targaryen, sparking the war. Lyanna died during the conflict, as did Eddard's father, Rickard, and brother, Brandon. Eddard's other younger sibling, Benjen, still lives and is a member of the Night's Watch, an institution of which Eddard is a keen supporter. He wields a Valyrian greatsword named Ice (an heirloom of House Stark) which he uses on ceremonial occasions. Season 1 Eddard Stark executes a deserter from the Night's Watch named Will. Will tries to warn Eddard about the return of the White Walkers, but Eddard dismisses him as a madman. Eddard's sons Robb, Bran and Jon accompany him to the execution. Eddard makes a point of telling Bran that the man who passes the sentence should swing the sword and take responsibility for his own decisions."Winter is Coming" On the way back to Winterfell, the party finds a dead stag and a dead female direwolf. The direwolf was survived by her litter of six pups. Eddard's first instinct is to kill them, but Jon argues that as the direwolf is the sigil of House Stark, this may be an omen. Eddard agrees to let his children look after them on the condition that they clean, raise and feed them with no help from the servants."Winter is Coming" A raven bears news of the death of Jon Arryn, Eddard's childhood mentor, to Winterfell. The missive also states that King Robert and much of the royal court is on their way to the castle. Eddard realizes that Robert means to name him as Hand of the King to replace Jon. He ponders refusing, but when Robert arrives he makes it clear that he badly needs Eddard's help in King's Landing. He also sweetens the deal by offering to betrothe his son and heir Joffrey to Eddard's daughter Sansa. Eddard remains uncertain until a secret letter from Lysa Arryn, Catelyn's sister, implicates the Lannisters in the death of Jon Arryn. Eddard decides to accept to investigate both Jon's death and a potential plot against the king. He decides to bring both of his daughters to introduce them to the court."Winter is Coming" Bran is found comatose at the base of a disused tower following an apparent climbing accident. Eddard reluctantly decides to leave as planned, to his wife's distress. Eddard, Arya, Sansa and the royal party head south to King's Landing. At their parting Eddard tells Jon that, though he does not have Eddard's name, he has his blood. He also promises Jon to tell him about his mother the next time they meet."The Kingsroad" On the Kingsroad south to the capital, King Robert calls a halt to discuss troubling news from Essos. Robert's spies have learned of Daenerys Targaryen's marriage to Khal Drogo, whose khalasar is reported to number over one hundred thousand warriors. Eddard points out that the Dothraki cannot cross the Narrow Sea, as they have no ships, but Robert is concerned that the Seven Kingdoms will soon face another war. Robert also asks about, Wylla, the mother of Jon Snow, but Eddard quickly deflects the line of questioning."The Kingsroad" Joffrey is mauled by Arya's direwolf Nymeria after he attacks Arya. Arya then forces Nymeria to flee and hides in the woods. Arya is found and Eddard is brought before the King and instructed to punish Arya. Joffrey lies about the cause of the incident and Sansa supports him, enraging Arya. Queen Cersei insists that a direwolf must be punished and Robert orders that Sansa's direwolf, Lady, must be killed in Nymeria's place. Eddard attends to the matter himself, to Sansa's anger."The Kingsroad" On his arrival in King's Landing, Eddard is immediately summoned to a small council meeting and finds the capital immersed in political intrigue. Members of the King's small council are at the heart of these machinations: Petyr Baelish, the master of coin, known as Littlefinger; Varys, the master of whisperers; Pycelle, the Grand Maester; and Renly Baratheon, the master of laws and Robert's younger brother. Eddard learns that the crown is six million gold dragons in debt with half of it owed to Lord Tywin Lannister. Robert has ordered a lavish tournament to celebrate Eddard's appointment regardless. While acclimating to the political manoeuvring, Eddard also tries to repair the rift between Sansa and Arya, with mixed results. Sansa rejects his gifts, but Arya is delighted when he hires a swordmaster, Syrio Forel, to train her."Lord Snow" Littlefinger tells Eddard that Catelyn has followed him to the city. Eddard is furious when Littlefinger brings him to a brothel, believing he is being made to look a fool. Catelyn intervenes as Eddard attacks Littlefinger. She tells Eddard that she has travelled south to report that an assassination attempt against Bran. The assassin was killed but was carrying a Valyrian steel knife. Littlefinger identifies the blade as one that he lost in a bet with Tyrion Lannister and they conclude that the Lannisters were also behind Bran's original injuries. Eddard agrees to try to expose the truth and Catelyn urges him to trust Littlefinger, her childhood friend. Eddard reluctantly agrees, though he finds Littlefinger obnoxious and dishonorable."Lord Snow" Eddard's investigation reveals that Jon Arryn took an interest in Robert's numerous bastard children, including his son Gendry. He learns that Jon borrowed The Lineage and Histories of the Great Houses of the Seven Kingdoms from Pycelle. Eddard reads the book but cannot determine why Jon wanted it. Eddard discovers that soon after Jon's death his squire, Hugh, was knighted. Eddard sends the captain of his guards, Jory Cassel, to investigate but Hugh refuses to talk to Jory. Hugh is killed by Ser Gregor Clegane - a noted servant of Lord Tywin Lannister - in an apparent tourney mishap before Eddard can talk to him."Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things" As the tourney continues, Eddard discusses the death with Lord Commander Barristan Selmy of the Kingsguard, one of the most decorated and honorable knights in Westeros. They cannot ascertain if Hugh was killed deliberately. Eddard convinces King Robert not to fight in the tourney, bluntly calling him too fat. Robert reluctantly agrees."The Wolf and the Lion" Yoren of the Night's Watch arrives in the city and tells Eddard that he witnessed Catelyn arresting Tyrion Lannister. This allows Eddard to claim that he ordered the arrest. Varys visits Eddard and warns him that there is a conspiracy, saying that Jon was poisoned and that King Robert may also be killed if Eddard cannot unearth and stop it."The Wolf and the Lion" A rift is opened between Eddard and Robert when Eddard refuses to sanction the assassination of Daenerys. Eddard resigns as Hand and prepares to return to Winterfell. Littlefinger gives Eddard another lead, keeping him in the city. Eddard finds another of Robert's bastards, a baby girl named Barra in one of Littlefinger's brothels. As Eddard leaves the brothel, he is confronted by Ser Jaime Lannister over Tyrion's capture. Jaime kills Jory and Eddard's other bodyguards and engages Eddard in single combat. A Lannister guardsman interferes and stabs Eddard in the leg, angering Jaime. He tells Eddard that he wants his brother back and leaves."The Wolf and the Lion" Eddard wakes up in the Red Keep and Robert convinces him to return as Hand. Robert commands Eddard to make peace with the Lannisters, as he will not risk another civil war. Eddard reluctantly agrees. Robert goes on a hunting expedition and Eddard receives word that Ser Gregor Clegane is leading a series of pillaging raids on the Riverlands, possibly at Lord Tywin Lannister's command. Eddard commands Lord Beric Dondarrion to apprehend Gregor, whom he strips of all rank and title. Eddard also orders that Tywin present himself in the capital to explain his vassal's actions."A Golden Crown" Despite being restored to the King's favor, Eddard worries that the situation may yet come to war. He orders Sansa and Arya to return to Winterfell, but a chance comment by Sansa that golden-haired Joffrey is "nothing like" his dark-haired father makes Eddard realize the truth. He consults The Lineage book and sees that in every match between a Baratheon and a member of another house, the Baratheon black hair always dominates. He realizes with shock that this means that Joffrey and the other royal children are not Robert's and have no claim to the Iron Throne."A Golden Crown" Eddard confronts Cersei and warns her that he knows that her three children are the product of her incestuous relationship with Jaime. He warns her to flee into exile before Robert returns from his hunt, when he will tell Robert the truth. Robert is mortally wounded whilst on the hunt. Wishing him a peaceful death, Eddard withholds his discovery. Robert names Eddard Protector of the Realm, to rule until Joffrey comes of age. Eddard transcribes the command as referring to Robert's rightful heir, not mentioning Joffrey by name."You Win or You Die" Eddard writes to Robert's brother and true heir, Stannis, urging him to take the crown. He dispatches his guardsman Tomard to deliver the letter. He tells Littlefinger the truth of the matter, but rejects Littlefinger's suggestion that they take advantage of the situation to increase their own power. Reluctantly, Littlefinger agrees to recruit the City Watch to Eddard's cause. Renly also offers Eddard the use of soldiers in securing Cersei and her children but Eddard refuses to dishonor Robert's last few hours by spilling blood and frightening children. Renly flees the castle fearing that the Lannisters will show no such respect."You Win or You Die" Robert dies and Joffrey takes the throne. Cersei tears up the letter proclaiming Eddard as Protector of the Realm. Eddard tells Joffrey that he has no right to the Iron Throne and commands the City Watch to take him and his mother into custody. Instead, the City Watch turns on Eddard's men and kills them. Littlefinger holds a knife to Eddard's throat, telling him that he shouldn't have trusted him."You Win or You Die" Eddard is incarcerated in the dungeons under the Red Keep. He is visited by Varys who is dressed as a gaoler. Varys is bemused by Eddard telling Cersei that he knew about the parentage of her children. Varys tells Eddard that his mercy is what killed Robert. Varys says that Catelyn no longer has Tyrion in custody. Eddard asks if he will be killed and Varys replies, "Not today.""The Pointy End" Varys returns to urge Eddard to confess to treason in exchange for exile in the Night's Watch. Eddard refuses until Varys elucidates that the Lannisters still have Sansa as a hostage (Arya has escaped). Varys says that the Lannisters need Eddard alive so they can bargain with his son Robb, who is leading an army to confront them in the Riverlands."Baelor" Eddard makes a confession and lies that Joffrey is the rightful king before a crowd outside the Great Sept of Baelor. Joffrey ignores his mother's counsel that Eddard be exiled and orders his unexpected public execution. Before he dies, Eddard spots both Yoren and Arya in the crowd. He is able to signal Yoren to Arya's side. Eddard is beheaded in front of the horrified Sansa, Cersei and council while the baying crowd cheers."Baelor" Yoren is able to smuggle Arya out of the city.<"Fire and Blood" Eddard's head is placed on a spike above the Traitor's Walk in the Red Keep. Joffrey torments Sansa by forcing her to look upon it as well as the other slain members of her household. She overcomes her revulsion and is able to maintain her composure, preventing his satisfaction at seeing her upset. Eddard's death launches the Seven Kingdoms into the devastating War of the Four Kings."Fire and Blood" Appearances Image gallery GoT Slider Stark.jpg|Promotional wallpaper for the first season featuring Eddard. Catandned.png|Catelyn and Eddard at Winterfell in "Winter is Coming". Ned & his horse.jpg|Promotional image of Eddard in the first season. Eddard and Ice.png|Eddard and his Greatsword Ice in "Winter is Coming". House Stark and retainers.jpg|Bran and his family await the arrival of the king in "Winter is Coming". Benjen Stark.jpg|Eddard talking to his brother Benjen Stark in Winterfell's Great Hall in "Winter is Coming". Baelish-ned.png|Eddard assaults Petyr Baelish for bringing him to a brothel in "Lord Snow". Small-council.png|Eddard chairs a meeting of the small council in "Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things". Petyr-ned.png|Baelish advises Eddard on politics in King's Landing in "Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things". Barristan and Eddard.jpg|Eddard discusses the death of Jon Arryn with Ser Barristan Selmy in "The Wolf and the Lion". Small Council meeting.png|Eddard and Robert Baratheon argue during a small council meeting in "The Wolf and the Lion". Eddard Jaime Confrontation.jpg|Jaime Lannister attacks Eddard in King's Landing in "The Wolf and the Lion". Eddard injured.jpg|Eddard is wounded by a Lannister man-at-arms in "The Wolf and the Lion". Eddard and the book.jpg|Eddard reads about the lineage of House Baratheon in "You Win or You Die". Ned's execution.jpg|Eddard is executed by Ser Ilyn Payne in "Baelor". Wondercon-costume-stark.JPG|Eddard Stark costume on display at Wondercon 2011. Family tree In the books In the Song of Ice and Fire novels, Eddard Stark is in his mid-thirties when the story begins. He has a reputation for chivalry, honor, honesty and command, but can also sometimes be remote. He has a frosty relationship with Ser Jaime Lannister, believing that the latter should have been, at the very least, stripped of his rank in the Kingsguard for his murder of the former king. King Robert traveled to Winterfell to ask Eddard to replace Arryn as Hand of the King, the monarch's closest adviser. Ned wanted to decline, but went south at his wife's urging to investigate Arryn's death. He eventually discovered that Cersei and Jaime were lovers and Cersei's three children were Jaime's, not Robert's. Ned warned Cersei to flee the city, but instead she remained while Robert was mortally wounded on a boar hunt. When Ned attempted to expose the truth of Joffrey's parentage, his men were executed and he was captured due to the treachery of Littlefinger. He was executed on the order of Joffrey. See also * Eddard Stark at A Wiki of Ice and Fire(major spoilers from the books). References de:Eddard Stark es:Eddard Stark zh:艾德·史塔克 Stark, Eddard Category:House Stark Stark, Eddard Stark, Eddard Stark, Eddard Stark, Eddard Stark, Eddard Stark, Eddard